leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Haramn, the Demon Warmonger
Champion Haramn, the Demon Warmonger is a custom champion from the SMNK custom champion series. A hyper-scaling juggernaut who has limitless maximum health, he is gated by range, and needs to farm his max health with his passive. His abilities are also very melee-oriented, like all juggernaut. His secondary schtick is stealing the enemies' stats so that when he's in, there's only one way of getting out of his reach: dying. Abilities |-|Reworked kit= Enemy minions and non-epic monsters spawn corpses upon death, they remain for 6 seconds. Only one corpse can be active at a time. Haramn can attack corpses, eating them to heal (modified to 5% maximum health if eating the corpse of a large monster or minion) and gains maximum health. }} | }} Bites an opponent, dealing physical damage and stealing a percentage of the target's armor for 3 seconds. If a minion or non-epic monster is killed by this ability, its corpse is instantly consumed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 250 }} | }} Haramn gains one charge of Carnage whenever he hits an enemy unit with a basic attack, and 5 whenever he eats a corpse (maximum 5). When Haramn has 5 charges, he can cast Carnage. If Haramn does no basic attack or eats no corpse in 6 seconds, he loses all his charges of Carnage. |description2= Haramn's next basic attack deals extra physical damage and has doubled lifesteal. |leveling2= of Haramn's maximum health)}} |cooldown = 11 |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} | }} Haramn roars, healing himself and increasing the lifesteal and spell vamp of all allied champions around him (including himself) for 5 seconds. If no allied champions are near Haramn when he casts Taste of War, he gains doubled boosts. If he has been out of battle for more than 5 seconds when he activates Taste of War, Haramn heals for 50% of the normal healing instead. |description2= Taste of War's cooldown is reduced by 1% for each 10% bonus health regeneration he has. This is applied , and has a maximum of . |leveling = |cooldown = 19 |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 400 }} | }} Haramn winds up for second and pulls all enemies in a line towards him, dealing magic damage and stealing movement speed from all enemy champions hit for 3 seconds. If he hits at least one champion, Haramn roars, giving to himself and all allied champions in an area of 600 units around him for 10 seconds. |description2= Upon using a basic attack, gain movement speed that decays over 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 160 |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 600 }} | }} |-|Original kit= Enemy minions and monsters spawn corpses upon death, they remain for 6 seconds. Only one corpse can be active at a time. Haramn can attack corpses, eating them to heal (modified to 5% maximum health if eating the corpse of a large monster or minion) and gains maximum health. }} | }} Bites an opponent, dealing physical damage and stealing a percentage of the target's armor for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 250 }} | seconds, meaning it can be near-constantly applied. *'Wicked Bite' can not apply Carnage despite applying other on-hit effects like . }} }} Haramn gains one charge of Carnage whenever he hits an enemy unit with a basic attack, and 5 whenever he eats a corpse (maximum 5). When Haramn has 5 charges, he can cast Carnage. If Haramn does no basic attack or eats no corpse in 6 seconds, he loses all his charges of Carnage. |description2= Haramn's next basic attack deals extra physical damage and has doubled lifesteal. If a non-champion target is killed by this ability, its corpse is instantly consumed. |leveling2= of Haramn's maximum health)}} |cooldown = 11 |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} | item from Black Market Brawlers, with extra stuff to make it work with his kit. Instead of a targeted ability (Wicked Bite already fills this niche), it's an autoattack reset, which goes with how Haramn should do his stuff. The hyperscaling element lends itself very well with Assimilation, so I figured out: why not? Kit synergy ftw. }} }} After a second windup, Haramn pulls all enemies in target direction 250 units towards himself while stunning them for second and stealing a percentage of their movespeed for 3 seconds. 50% of the damage dealt to champions or large and epic monsters is refunded into Haramn's life. |description2= Abyss Whirl's cooldown is reduced by 1% for each 10% bonus health regeneration he has. This is applied , and has a maximum of . |leveling = |cooldown = 21 |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 400 }} | seconds. While it sounds powerful, the pull is not that strong and the movespeed steal really just benefits Haramn more than it hinders the target. }} }} Haramn unleashes a war cry, empowering himself and allied champions near him for 12 seconds. Empowered champions gain attack damage, lifesteal and . If no allied champions are near Haramn when he casts Chaos Call, he gains increased attack damage and lifesteal bonuses. |description2= After damaging an enemy champion with a basic attack or spell, gain movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 600 }} | }} Lore Haramn is a horror born in ancient times in the Shadow Isles, or rather, the Blessed Isles. Created by people's resentment at the holiness that the name "Blessed Isles" forced upon them, he thrives in people's relish in revenge and their enemies' demise. The ruin of the Blessed Isles lead to them becoming the Shadow Isles, and Haramn's satisfaction was immense. It was the epitome of his success, and therefore, that of his existence. But he wouldn't just kindly rest: he felt the need to give a taste of his world to the rest of the world. And so, Haramn went on to haunt humanity around Runeterra. He traveled for millenia, seeking humanity's defections and gorging himself with the ecstatic feelings war gave him. From the Freljord, to the Noxians invasion of Ionia, he inspired and thrived in humanity's infighting. After all this wait, this sudden period of war finally had given him enough power to make a body for himself. Haramn forged himself for battle, intimidating people into fighting him and then only murdering all comers. Returning home brought him no other satisfaction than gazing upon long-achieved success, and seeing other like-minded abominations. Haramn never sat well with concurrence, so he looks to upstage them on the greatest stage of all wars and unsavory battles of all kinds: the League of Legends. instead of . *** Carnage **** Changed maximum health scaling from 15% at all levels to . **** Cooldown increased from 8 seconds to 11. ** Rework *** See the extent of the rework under each ability's details. * 11/12/2015 ** Second Edit *** Assimilation **** Added: Corpses decay in 6 seconds. Champions no longer spawn corpses. **** Changed regeneration on eating corpse from to . *** Wicked Bite **** Armor steal changed from to . *** Carnage **** Changed: All stacks vanish after 6 seconds instead of 12. *** Abyss Whirl **** No longer heals from damage done to minions or little monsters. *** Chaos Call **** Reduced increased lifesteal from to * 10/12/2015 ** First Edit *** Changed unnumbered "extra lifesteal" on Carnage to double Haramn's lifesteal. *** Changed damage on Abyss Whirl from to . Added: 50% of the damage dealt by Abyss Whirl is refunded to Haramn's life. * 08/12/2015 ** Released. ** 0th Edit *** Nerfed health per level from 91 to 81. *** Reworked lore. }} Category:Custom champions